Where Do I Fit In?
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Alternate Universe, Xion is a just a teenaged girl, who just wants to know where doe she fits in her own life when it comes to family,school,and more.
1. Summing up my life

Where Do I Fit In?

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Alternate Universe

Warning: Spoilers for Vanitas Identity.

Xion thoughts are narrating this story, at the same time she or another is speaking.

* * *

"Where do I even begin?" I said taking a deep breath in then out, "alright, how about we start it like this"

"My name Is, Xion Fair; I am the youngest of five siblings, me being the fifth child of Zack Fair and Tifa Lockheart." Did I surprise you there? Yeah, a lot of people did think my dad was going to marry, this woman named, Aerith Gainsborough but in the month that he was going to propose to her; she left him for another man named Cloud Strife, that my mother happened to be somewhat seeing at the time. They were really both emotionally destroyed, especially my mom but as she always told us, it was our dad that brought her back to life.

"but after a night of solace comforting passion, and nine months later, my oldest brother, Ventus Fair was born." Yeah, I know disgusting right, how my mother told us those details, oh to be of the drinking age so that I can repress these disturbing mental images.

"Ventus Fair, the first born...As much at it kills me to admit this; my brother is practicality the perfect one, out of all of us. He's the one more likely to go to college, have a high white collar job and Did I mention he's the favorite by default, also known as, mainly because he's first born due to all the time and special nurturing invested in him."

"One to two years later, my seconded oldest brother, Vanitas Fair; He's...how do ya put it?... anti-social, not that I blame him, he's always been that way. Ever since Roxas, Sora and I born, Vanitas was pushed from the baby of the family to the middle child. It majorly fucked my brother up it made him less connected to his family, there were times he really tried to be connected to us but it never went in his favor.

"Another year goes by and Sora and Roxas Fair are born fraternal twins. Sora's the peacekeeper of the family while he's also on the somewhat naïve side. Roxas is Ven's doppelganger as Sora is Vanitas, except for his hair color. Roxas is opposite Ventus. He makes his choices opposite of Ven and Sora, well this is a theory of mine but I honestly think he has the personality that Vanitas should have had.

"And lastly there's me, the biggest surprise of daddy's life. After the twins were born, mom and dad agreed that four was enough...about five months later, mom was pregnant again. I'm...the last born...the only girl of the brood. The artist, the comedian and more open minded and yet I feel like the black sheep out. I mean I have my mom to relate to for related XX chromosome things. My dad loves me no doubt about that and I help him fix up the house more than the guys but that's all the bonding that we really have."

"And then there are the relationships with my brothers,

With Ventus, there's the 'I'll help with your homework' and 'the used to read me stories to bed with funny voices.' With Sora, its he treats me more like a friend then a sister, and since he befriends everyone in the damn world, to me it doesn't seem nor even feel like much. With Roxas, at least we hung out, or we did, now that he got a girlfriend...I've been less then social, I.E locking myself in my room, playing with my laptop while pretending not be emotional about it. And then with Vanitas...he's mean, to me, to all of us, except mom and dad. That's how we know he's still human."

"Yesterday, during our end of the summer BBQ, we were all eating outside, along with some guests, my brothers friends, Ven's best friend Terra and Terra's girlfriend Aqua, Roxas's girlfriend Namine and his friend Axel, Sora had Riku and Kairi; even Vanitas had a friend over, his new girl, Larxene, she is such a bitch! Anyway, Sora clumsily dropped a bowl of mixed vegetables complete with their juices...down my black tank-top, now while I sat there with my eyes closed, reacting to the coldness of the juice, Vanitas opens his mouth, to say,

"It still won't help them grow, Xion" Vanitas, saying in front of everyone, hitting the one thing I was very sore and insecure about and again saying in front of three people of which I happened to have former secret crushes on, Terra...Axel...and Riku. Everyone laughed out of good fun while I didn't because with Vanitas I knew when he was truly joking and when he just wanted to be mean, my mom telling me, to go and clean up. I held my head high as I went into the house to myself clean up. I.E. going to lock myself in my bedroom's bathroom and cry my blue eyes out.

It was about ten minutes before anyone came to see if I was alright, as I sat on the tile floor of the bathroom. My knees to my chest, my face buried in my arms; it was moments like this I wish I had a friend to talk too, sure at school I chatted with anyone else, we have a fun time talking. And when I see them again, it's like we never even met. I've gotten used to that by now. And I talk to the others except for Larxene expect to me it feels like, friends by association due to siblings.

And then the there was the knock on the door, I prayed in my head for it not be Vanitas. As I went to open it, "you alright?" asked my father. He was well aware of how much Vanitas acted like a twat-waffle especially to me. I didn't say anything. All I could to make myself feel better was to just hug my dad and I'd be fine.

* * *

Xion snapped from her the flashback of her humiliation as she got ready for her another year of high school, Xion, Sora and Roxas where in the same grade, Xion was pushed up a grade due to her I.Q. while Vanitas was a junior and Ventus was a senior

Xion looked into her mirror, "please let this be a good year." Xion whispered to herself.

"Xion! We've got to get going!" shouted Vanitas as he bangs on the door with his hand.

"Alright! I'm coming down now you twat-waffle!"

* * *

End Chapter one.


	2. Friend at first facedown?

Where Do I Fit In?

Chapter Two

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: Xion is narrating as she is speaking, or when someone else is speaking.

* * *

The car ride to school was less then eventful, I mostly kept my eyes to the card game I was playing on my IPod classic as the heavy rock music drowned out the noise's that are my brothers. The car ride was short since we lived somewhat close to the school but not really. Our mother, Tifa, would drop us off on her way to work; she owns and runs a bar/restaurant known as 7th Heaven. I pretty much spend most of my time helping out there then I do at home...hey it beats locking myself in room and being Emo! And if anyone else is curios my dad, Zack, works in the police force, under our non-actual uncle, Angeal. And two others named Genesis and Sephiroth.

I watched as my mom drove off, while it was tempting to scream "Don't go, take me with you." I didn't

It's not just that I don't like school. Yeah I know what teenager doesn't but no I really can't stand it to be in it. School doesn't really give me that academic challenge that everyone sometimes gets a kick out of. Sure I was smart enough to get pushed up a grade but that still it just wasn't enough to keep me interested. So I headed off into the building to see what fate has in store for me today.

"Yo! Xion, how's my baby doing?" said Seifer as he sat with his friends on the school's steps, "Keep dreaming, jack ass" I said to him as I went into the school. Looking back I noticed Roxas glaring at him and if my eyes were deceiving me, I could have sworn that I saw Vanitas making a gesture of death to him.

* * *

Xion making her way to her new locker for the year, her sneakers squeaking against the waked marble like floor. Xion however still distracted by the music from her iPod, that she failed to notice the high heeled boot with the leg spread out.

Xion flew face down to the floor, she didn't scream, put she could feel the stinging pain as she tried to break her own fall. From what Xion could see, her IPod was fine however Xion's dignity wasn't. Xion looked up to see Larxene, the smaller girl glared at her. "Jeez, Xion, don't be such a spaz," as she laughed that annoying high pitched laugh of hers as she walked away as the last bell for class to start rang.

I hate that she-beast so much...and now I was late...great...

"Hey are you alright?" a boy's voice called out to me. I looked up to see a boy with a mullet, having his hand out towards me; picking up my iPod and myself off the floor.

"Well, what was ever left of my dignity probably just died!" I said to the mullet haired boy.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're funny. I'm Demyx M. Nine"

"Xion Fair" I countered with

"So, what is it about Xion Fair that Larxene SaVage finds intimidating?"

"My charming personality for one." Xion said to the Demyx.

"Ha-ha, so what class are you going to?"

"Biology with Dr. E, Vexen"

"Me too. Come on let's go together, that way we both claim we got lost."

"Yeah, and that way we share our first detention together" said Xion placing a hand on her hip. Demyx locked his arm through the hole she made. it caught Xion by surpise.

"Xion, I believe this is a start of a beautifully comical friendship" as the two began to head off.

"Or one bulit up upon rivliarly, that'll grow into hatered" Xion said making Demxy burst luaghing.

See, I am such a people person...how is it I don't have friends of my own again?

* * *

We made it to our classroom, Demyx and I were thrown to the back of the class, where we found our science desk and became lab partners. But I noticed Namine was in the class as well. But has she even acknowledged me? I kept looking at her, from what I could tell she was doodling in her notebook.

While Dr. E Vexen, did his first day of classes speech. Demyx and I were playing tic-tac-toe in his note book. Seeing how Vexen didn't have anything planned except for speaking and giving out textbooks...gee, what fun!

* * *

End Chapter 2

Short chapter I know but I got inspired to work on 'Same Story, Different School' . 'That Same Old Story' and 'Re-Chain of Days'


End file.
